Zwei meiner Sinne
by Kriegskomponist
Summary: Another final showdown between Major and Alucard. The story lets Major explain his feelings towards Alucard's appearance especially his scent and temperature.


The final night had come.  
I sat in my comfortable leather armchair, a cup of light brown cocoa in my hand. Silently I drew a deep breath and noticed the sweet smell of sugar. That sweet scent had surrounded me for years now and I never got tired of it. Among a lot of milk my drink has always been more sugar than liquid. Even if it was slightly cold by now, I enjoyed it.

An explosion close by, shivering ground and fragmented metal sounds filled the air. The zeppelin had crashed a while ago, bursting up in flames and I was waiting for him to appear. His girlish face had left the huge screens long ago. So I took my time to drink.  
Around me smaller electrical lightnings had caused fires filling the dirty ground of this hall. They lighted up the room with beautiful small pieces of warm light. The air was getting uncomfortably hot because of it. Still I kept on drinking, gazing at the screens.

Suddenly a wave of cold air reached me. My eyes searched the room for the cause of this wave. There he stood, manifested into his human form; manly, young and slender as he always seemed to be. A smile appeared on his face when he noticed that my attention was all his. As he walked closer to me. I wanted to get rid of the cup, so I put it down on the metal tool board next to my chair.  
Without any word Alucard came closer step by step, stopping as he reached the metal of this platform which surrounded my chair. Unbreakable glass around me, a good idea for bad attempts.

"Your invisible walls will fall as your walls of stone and iron did Major." the vampire said lifting up his hand. Like a pantomime he touched the glass spreading his slim never ending fingers. In this position he rested for a second till a wave of pressure ran through the air. Lots of smaller pieces of metal, plastic and grunge began to vibrate on the ground. This gesture reminded me so much of older days. His arm moved like it was absorbing a recoil caused by a gun. I felt pleasure rise inside of me.

First a small wrinkle in the glass appeared, then it cracked with hundreds of capillary clefts all over it. All the glass fell down, breaking into yet smaller parts as it hit the ground. I felt the need to get up, to welcome him while I stood. It was better to stand in front of the face of death than to be sitting, spending the last comfortable moments in life beneath the hight of an enemy.

Slowly and routinized I got up and stood straight. Considering the waiting for 55 years - this really seemed to be worth the waiting.  
The leather-boots of his crashed the bits of glass while he walked on. I could hear them scratching the ground getting stuck in the rubber of the shoe sole. He stood before me, eye to eye, or at least somewhat of that. I never knew he was this tall. I could not prevent me from a chuckle.

"You are finally here Alucard. It took you very long." I filled this words with all the pleasure and irony I could give. My eyes focused his, waiting for a reaction that could satisfy me.

The sweet smell of sugar had gone, now my nose picked up a heavy scent. It was something I never knew before and I was thankful modern technology was able to let me analyze aromas so well. It felt more like an exclusive perfume. Masculine and unknown yet full of aspects that made it seem young and made for aged men at the same time. I was taken apart by that smell. It filled all my senses. Such beauty and perfection, made me drown in dreams of older days.

Stuck in this thoughts I didn't even notice him getting closer to me. When I realized it he yet was so dense I just got overwhelmed by his flavor again. One hand of his grabbed my throat pushing me backwards, while the other one reached around my waist. Without any effort he lifted me from my feet, laying me backwards above his arm, like I was a little puppet involved in a surrealistic dance he made me do.

The gloved hand around my neck felt cold. There was no body temperature I was able to sense. I had felt much undead skin in my life, but this was different. It was like stainless steel wrapped in a bit of fabric touched my bare throat. Even my artificial skin had a minimum temperature. Of course somewhere energy must be send out from the processes inside of me. I wonder if he felt it.

Again his eyes met mine. Deep and amber colored they seemed to be in this light. Not as demonic as I recalled. But that thought changed quickly.

The seal of his glove began to flash in a blinding red color. As well as his eyes did. They seemed not to have an end right now, just like they melted right out of their biological bounding. Both red shines exuded an uncomfortable heat. Melting, steaming, burning - were the words that run my mind. His once so cold hand changed to strangle me till I nearly ran out of air.

"...Major..." He seemed to be talking, but I was too captured by this intense moment to be able to recognize any word. I closed my eyes to concentrate, gather my thoughts. For taking a deep breath I opened up my mouth. Before I knew what happened his tongue slid between my lips and searched its way inside. It felt awfully cold and its wet saliva covered outside made me feel uncomfortable. More of a moving limb than just a tongue. I forced my eyes open again, just to see him glare at me.  
Again he was cropping my air. Hot waves slid up to my eyes, making it hard to leave them open - I surrendered and closed them. Cold waves caused by his skin, lips and the salty tasting saliva made me want to shiver. This mess of temperatures made me loose my mind. I felt human, so vulnerable.

A sharp smell reached me. When I opened my eyes he had removed his tongue, staring at me. A few thousand red eyes surrounded him. They seemed to be coming from his hair and from the black nowhere he gathered around him. This scent had turned to an offensive smell. It was a mixture of grave earth and decay scent. I also noticed the rusty smell of rotten blood which made me want to cover my nose. Every aspect of perfection and beauty I felt when I first got captured by his aroma had left.

I was simply thrown off my guard by this monster. 


End file.
